1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heart monitoring system comprising an implantable medical device, an external transceiver device and a service center. The implantable medical device preferably is an implantable pacemaker or an implantable cardioverter/defibrillator (ICD) or a combination of both (CRT-D).
2. Description of the Related Art
Some patients having an implantable pacemaker or an implantable cardioverter/defibrillator eventually suffer from decompensation. Decompensation needs to be detected and to be treated.
The detection of decompensation of CRT patients with lung edema sensor (detection of offset of the DC-impedance versus baseline) lacks of specificity (personal reports from many physicians). Several patents exists which describes that combination of additional parameters (HRV, breathing, HR) with the DC impedance offset may increase specificity.
If decompensation in CRT patients are detected (e.g. with lung edema sensor (DC offset via impedance) or combination of additional parameters (HRV, breathing, HR), then the physician needs to react and change CRT therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,949 discloses a device that changes CRT therapy or activates drug pump automatically. This keeps the physician out of the loop for feedback and therapy control.